


Sir - Lin-Manuel Miranda

by stefslmm



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, His Dark Materials (TV), In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefslmm/pseuds/stefslmm
Summary: Your boyfriend is back of his usual long trips and is playing the piano. Lin is a busy man but not for you, who doesn't resist any of his touches.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Sir - Lin-Manuel Miranda

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut ever, hope you enjoy it and be kind <3
> 
> Nop, he's not married here.

The kitchen was exhaling the smell of hot chocolate I was doing. Lin said he didn’t want one, only his usual coffee with one cream and five sugars.   
While I was doing it, I could hear him playing piano in his office, writing some new music. I couldn’t know which project he was involved in this time, because there was so many of them. These days my level of satisfaction was high, he was finally home. Lin spent a long time traveling and I missed him so much... He was being the best boyfriend in the world, but I know he wanted to be more present.  
I took the cups and went up to his office. When I reached the open door, I leaned against it and watched him playing calmly. The whole picture was beautiful, especially with Lin’s hair moving while he was doing this. It was growing faster again. A smile appeared on my face and as he noticed me, realizing I was there.  
— Oh, hello, beautiful. Would you be there all day? - His contagious grin appeared as well.   
— I wouldn’t mind it... - He made space for me so we could sit together. — What are you writing?  
He took his coffee cup of my hand and thanked me, taking a sip. I always thought about how five sugars it’s too much. — So, I’m composing one of the songs that will be in The Little Mermaid.   
I was drinking my hot chocolate and stopped, staring at his eyes, I almost made a mess because I got nervous. He looked back and laughed.   
— I know it’s your forever favorite. Surprise! And guess who’s my inspiration? — Lin lifted his super expressive eyebrows finishing his coffee.   
He knew how much The Little Mermaid meant to me and imagining his beautiful compositions being part of this world made my heart fill with joy. And his comment about me being his inspiration made me blush for sure.  
— I... I am... May I hear it, my love?   
We placed our cups on the floor and he passed one of his beautiful hands through his dark hair. He looked so rested, that made me really happy. When we used to videochat while he was away, I hated seeing him look like he hadn’t slept for ages. When that happened, just wanted to reach through the screen and cuddle him, until his dreams would reach his mind. He always said he slept well when we were close.  
Lin started playing a beautiful melody and singing softly. His hands moved fast over the instrument and I loved to watch them following the keys. Once he finished, he looked at me, waiting for a feedback. I teared up because the lyrics were so lovely.  
— This is one of the best things I ever heard, Lin. It’s perfect and pure. I felt like I could swim in the safest ocean in the world.   
— You’re My Ariel, you can do it. — He said it passing one hand through my long red hair. I loved when he played with it while laying down. They were falling on my back so his hands stayed there for a moment. His touch makes me shiver all the time. — Do you wanna learn it?  
I bit my lip nodding. When we started dating, my wish of learning piano arise and Lin told me to start taking classes. He never offered to teach me something and that hit me. He took both my hands and put them on the right notes, with his above mine. I was slowly learning the first minute of it, but I did it in the end.  
— You’re improving so much, I’m impressed... — Lin said taking one of my hands and kissing it slowly. — I always knew you had magic on these little things.  
I realized the malice behind these words and blushed, feeling his hot mouth against my skin. When he saw my red cheeks, he smiled and took my hair out of my neck.  
— Will you be like this every time I touch you somehow? — Lin said with a low voice, like it was a secret question. While he was waiting for the answer he kept his face close to mine.  
— I’m not used to it yet, my love — I confessed.  
He leaned in and I thought he was going to kiss my lips, but Lin went in the space he opened instead, placing a soft kiss on my neck.  
I got chills and bit my bottom lip when he continued to kiss there, going to my collarbone with more pressure passing a hand over my waist.   
— So, you’re not used to this.  
He whispered in my ear. Lin was unashamedly teasing me, so I did the same. The truth was that we had only one night together before he had to travel for work. It had been too long and we missed each other’s bodies. The first time was one of the best nights of my life. He was gentle with me, making me feel the most loved person in the world. I was so nervous about it but Lin was a gentleman.  
— I want to be. — I looked into his eyes and he saw I was giving him the permission he needed.  
Lin finally reached my mouth, softly and in a careful way. My heart raced fast and my breath was heavy when his tongue touched mine, gently but strong. I couldn’t bear the feeling and I moaned low. he saw I was enjoying it, cause his hands were running my body one second after that, kissing me harder. I grabbed his smooth black hair when his fingers reached my belly under the sweater, going straight to one of my boobs, massaging it slowly.   
My legs went weak and I felt butterflies in my stomach with him touching me so intimately. I whispered his name and said:  
— Please, my love, I want more...  
Lin then separated our lips and lifted me up; I thought we were heading to the bed but he made me lean against the piano instead, over the keys, producing a weird melody. He didn’t cared about it and I understood what he wanted. I sat above the piano and slowly laid down, Lin sporting an adorable serious expression while looking at my body, eating me with his eyes.  
He started kissing my legs, careful and seductive, making me want to beg him to take my pants off.  
When Lin was close to my belly, his fingers slowly started taking my sweater off and I helped him eagerly. His soft nose was making his way over my skin, and I waited for his lips to reach my nipples. I closed my eyes feeling the sensation he was bringing me, making me wet.  
He must have known what my situation was under there, cause he shifted his attention to my pants button, opening it and carefully sliding his left hand inside my panties. The fingers were circling my clit, making my heart race, and soon my moans were filling the office. His eyes full of lust met mine while he was putting one of the fingers inside me and I begged to have his lips on mine.   
— God, I missed this, the sensation to have you this way…  
He kissed me hard while sliding in another finger and fucking me on that piano, playing me like one, having me shaking uncontrollably.  
— Lin, I’m about to- I said with my heart in my throat, squeezing his back.  
— I’ve only started using my hand and you’re already shaking, princesa... — He gave me a naughty smile and I couldn’t hold the orgasm anymore, melting on his fingers. Lin felt that and kissed my forehead, whispering to me. — Let’s take you to our bed.  
I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the bed, my sweater forgotten over the piano. While he was taking me there, I started to tease him kissing his neck slowly.   
— You smell so good, Lin.  
He gave me a soft laugh while entering our bedroom, Lin placing me carefully on the bed.  
— Where were we? — He said, already hovering me.  
I changed our positions and he gave me a surprised look. I went back to his neck, giving small bites on it while opening the buttons of his blue shirt. Lin tried to help me with it but I ripped it off throwing it away glaring at him as he stands there smirking at me, his erection obvious even with his jeans on.   
— Do you want me to help you with that... sir? — adding the ending knowing his reaction to it. He gave me a smirk nodding. I sat on his erection, teasing him, and kissed him with desperately, rubbing me on him, at a slow pace.  
— You’re really… fuck… — He was trying to talk but I could feel him hardening even with our clothes on the way. — are you trying to... kill me... today?   
— Shhh, only with pleasure, sir. — I said with a soft voice.  
Lin growled mouthing one of my breasts, sucking the nipple hungrily into his mouth and I moaned loud, feeling his hands on my ass.  
— Oh my... God... ok I got the message. — I said catching my breath and taking his pants as fast as I could, including his underwear.  
Went right to his cock and begin to suck it, keeping a pace that I knew would make his eyes close, cursing quietly.  
— I won’t take this any longer... I need you. — He turned our positions again and kissed me urgently, taking my wet underwear right away. — You’re so beautiful, Y/N, I want you so bad...  
— Lin, do it, please... — I begged him to get inside me and arched my back when I felt him sinking slowly, my mouth opening feeling the pleasure.   
Lin moaned my name keeping a steady pace, hitting some sensitive spot inside me. I started moving with him, filling the room with our moans and grunts. It took me just a couple of minutes to come loudly. He sucked and bite my earlobe and whispered:  
— Are you okay, dear?  
I nodded, even not having caught my breath yet but I just wanted to keep feeling him.  
— Can I keep going?  
— Yes, my love.  
He kissed my lips and pushed inside me again intensely and I screamed, wrapping my legs around him. In a couple more minutes Lin was out of control, going faster.  
— Y/N, fuck, I’ll... — He said out of breath.  
— I’m coming again, Lin, I’m...  
When I said this, he held my gaze until we both reached the limit together. Lin kept his face in the crook of my neck trying to recover. His heavy breath on my skin, his weight on my body. I moaned tiredly and he lift himself up with a worried look.  
— Did I hurt you, princesa?  
The sex had been so intense I was feeling all my body tired and sore. Moved my fingers up to Lin’s hair and brushed them out of his wet forehead, caressing it. My heart was still beating fast.  
— I feel so good, I love you.  
Lin gave me a soft glance and laid by my side, grazing his fingers down my arm and catching my hand.   
— I love you eternally, my angel... do you want a bath or a nap?  
I smiled and kissed his beautiful mouth.  
— With you, I want both.


End file.
